Talk:Beast King GoLion
Imported The exported file from Wikipedia with complete history was 11MB, which gave me an error saying it was above the maximum size. So I edited the file and reduced it to 3MB, that working on the second try. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops! The first third is the oldest versions of the article. I wanted the most recent one. I'll grab that then. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Argument for lower-case L in Golion In the US DVD releases, the subtitles refer to Golion as "Golion", with a lower-case L. The box art title is in all-caps, but the "G" is taller, while the "L" is uniform height with the rest of "olion" suggesting that it is not capital. I have seen promotional materials use both capitalizations, but all officially released products support my use of lower-case L. The capital-L idea appears to stem from fandom and unofficial sources, and is probably considered "original research" (a no-no in traditional Wikipedia), whereas these English-language DVD releases are definitive, cite-able sources. Therefore, I propose we revert the title back to the lower-case L spelling, unless some source is found from WEP or Toei that definitively establishes the capital L. --GrantB 16:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :The Wikipedia and Anime News Network http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=1452 call it GoLion. Alternate names include Go Lion. I put the Japanese name into Google translate just now en|%28%E7%99%BE%E7%8D%A3%E7%8E%8B%E3%82%B4%E3%83%A9%E3%82%A4%E3%82%AA%E3%83%B3%29%0A and it translates 百獣王ゴライオン into Beast King GoLion. The letters could be capital or lower case in the title, as it appears on the box. The box description surely mentions the name as it describes it. Does it capitalize it at all? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Look at this. http://www.amazon.com/Voltron-Beast-King-Go-Lion/dp/B00151QYJE All the box covers on Amazon show the L is clearly capitalized, while the N at the end is lower case, so they didn't capitalize all the letters, just the G and the L. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::*The Wikipedia and ANN forms likely stem from unofficial translations established before there was an official American release of the series. ::*Yeah, I guess that box art could be ambiguous. They might have just chosen lower-"n" because it lent itself better to the graphic. ::*Shit, Media Blasters can't even agree on a capitalization. Their web site's catalog has separate listings for both GoLion and Golion. Asses. ::*The subtitles on the episodes fully support "Golion" with a little 'L' so I still think we should go with it, but there's so much conflict among all sources that I won't push it further. ::--GrantB 18:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: I realize I'm coming late to this debate, but I'd just like to throw out there that in the Japanese title "Golion" is all one word spelled in katakana, this would mean that the L or "lion" is meant to be lowcase. Had it been spelled in a combination of kanji and katakana (using that character for five "go" and then the katakana "raion") it would be two seperate words and be spelled "Go Lion". :::Hope that helps settle this a little bit, but I seemed pretty well settled already. RenkonNairu 20:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC)